The Frigidity Attack
by PokerGuy
Summary: Totally SpiesKP crossover.  The first chapter is mild, but I'm planning some very kinky and perverted stuff later.  Drakken from KP and Dr. Gelee from TS team up to take on KP and the spies.


**A/N This is a Kim Possible/Totally Spies crossover (and use of the slash is not accidental) :)**

**As far as I know, there are no contradictions ruling out them being in the same universe. For those not fans of TS, Sam(antha), Clover and Alex(andra) are three teen age girl superspies who work for WOOHP – the World Organization Of Human Protection. Unlike KP, they are secret undercover agents, and they do much the same thing as KP – save the world from bad guys out to conquer or destroy it. Clover is a ditzy blond, Sam is an intelligent redhead, and Alex is a somewhat clumsy and insecure brunette.**

**Anyone who objects to incredibly kinky and perverted sex should stop now, although it will not get really perverted until later chapters.**

1.

"Kim, Drakken is on the move!" Wade told the attractive redhead through the Kimmunicator. "His latest lair is on the island of Zanzibar."

"Wait, isn't that the one..." Kim hesitated.

"Yes, the one where that Dr. Gelee tried to freeze the whole Earth a while back."

"That was all over before we even knew what was going on," she said. "Did anyone ever find out what really stopped him?"

"Not really," he answered. "The freezing just somehow mysteriously stopped."

"Well, got a ride for me?"

"I'm on it," said Wade.

"I'll call Ron," she replied.

2.

Dr. Drakken paced as he expounded to his sidekick Shego "With my frigidity ray, the world will be helpless, and everyone will have to bow to me as the supreme ruler!"

"What, are you going to freeze everyone like that other guy tried to do?" asked the slim woman with flowing black hair and a form fitting green suit.

"It's not that kind of frigidity, it's the other kind, and men will be impotent to stop me! The other kind of impotent too," he added as he realized what he had said. He continued "All I have to do is launch this satellite, and I can broadcast Dr. Gelee's frigidity ray worldwide. Then the only way anyone will be able to do anything in bed is by using the shield that only I will control!"

"Ya know, Dr. D, this time you might be onto something," Shego said.

"Of course, we'll be shielded right from the beginning, so we won't be affected," he went on.

"What do you mean, _we?" _she asked menacingly as her hands glowed green.

"I just mean that you and I won't be affected, not that we will do anything together," he said cautiously.

The glowing hands dimmed and she said "All right, as long as you're clear on that."

"How about being clear on 'you're busted, Drakken'" called out a voice from the doorway.

"Kim Possible?" yelled Drakken in surprise. "Get her Shego!"

Kim dodged glowing green bolts shot from Shego's hands by doing cartwheels toward them while Ron followed her. She hit Shego and sent them both tumbling. Kim broke away and did more cartwheels and flips to dodge the green bolts Shego aimed at her.

Meanwhile, Ron was running around the room mostly trying to avoid the green energy bolts flying everywhere. At one point he dove away from a barrage of the bolts and landed on a control console containing a large red button, which he accidentally pushed. The result was a blaring alarm, flashing red lights on the console and around the room, and a computer voice announcing "Satellite launch sequence initiated. Lair self destruct sequence intitiated. Self destruct will occur in 60 seconds...59...58." In the background a rocket's roar could be heard. All four froze.

"You buffoon!" yelled Drakken as he pulled a lever on another console. The roof opened up and an aircar dropped through, which Drakken and Shego jumped into. "So long, Kim Possible and buffoon," he finished as the car rose and the computer voice continued counting down.

"Come on, Ron," Kim yelled as she grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him out the door. The lair blew up as they ran away from it, but first they saw a rocket launched from it.

3.

As Sam, Clover, and Alex walked into the mall, Clover's face lit up and she almost screamed "Oh look, a shoe sale!" As soon as she said this, a nearby trashcan opened up and they found themselves falling through a WOOHP tunnel.

They landed in the usual pile. As they squirmed around, each found an opportunity sort of "accidentally" grab a tit, thigh, ass or crotch of another one. If Jerry noticed that they were taking longer and longer to sort themselves out these days after he had summoned them to his office through a WOOHP vortex tunnel, he said nothing about it.

After they were seated on the couch facing Jerry, Clover complained "Jer, couldn't you wait until after I could buy some shoes at the sale!"

"Sorry girls," Jerry said. "I have bad news. It looks like Dr. Gelee lived through that avalanche, and has been spotted at the South Pole."

"If he's at the South Pole, that probably means another cold attack," said Sam.

"I agree, so you better take the WOOHP jet down there right away and find out what he's up to," Jerry agreed. "Now for your gadgets. G.L.A.D.I.S.?"

A computer voice intoned "For this mission we start with the dildo 2075 laser cutting torch..."

**A/N I will revise this later, when I figure out exactly what kind of predicaments I have them facing, and therefore what gadgets they need. But how can I go wrong with a laser dildo cutting torch?**


End file.
